His Gentle Fangs
by Oblivious Anarchy
Summary: Yuuki and Zero meet up while patrolling Cross Academy, and Zero confesses his feelings for her. YuukixZero, my first fanfic :D


Yuuki was staring out of her dorm's window as the night began to settle in on Cross Academy. She could see that it was growing cold outside from the coming of winter. Dead leaves fell from the trees and skipped across the ground, making little crunching noises that she couldn't hear. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the girl's dorm with a soft white.

It was her job as the school's prefect to make sure that the human Day Class and the vampire Night Class stay in line, and that the humans never find out about the existence of the vampires. It was a thankless job that often included rude comments, jealousy, ridicule, and the fact that all of the Night Class boys seemed more interested in her made the human girls angry. But that was to be expected. The dorm president, Kaname Kuran, who just so happened to be a pureblood, was interested in her far more than the other night class students.

Yuuki sighed before turning around and walking out the door to her dorm room. She walked down the hallway and down the stairs before heading out the main door of the dorm.

I wonder if Zero is going to show up tonight.

The thought popped into her head so suddenly as she started to run towards the school building. Zero showed up for work only about half of the time, preferring to stay at his dorm or find a nice cozy spot to curl up somewhere. But Yuuki didn't mind. She knew that he was going through a hard time, and wasn't going to hold it against him if he didn't want to show. He was often in pain from trying to fight back his transformation into a Level E vampire, and sometimes it could interfere with his work as the only other school prefect.

Yuuki slowed down until she was walking at a slow pace, then leaned up against a tree just to the left of her as she entered the school grounds. She could see Kaname through the window as he was in class, leaned up against it as he was probably trying to stand another Ethics lesson taught by, ironically, a vampire hunter, Mr. Yagari. However, as long as the Night Class didn't act out of order, he was a certified teacher for both them and the Day Class.

Kaname turned his head slightly through the window, his brownish-red eyes locking on her. Yuuki froze.

"K-Kaname..."

They looked at each other for a few moments, but then Kaname turned his head to focus on his lesson, and Yuuki relaxed before starting to run towards the open hallways.

The night was very quiet, she observed. Usually there are Day Class girls trying to take photos of them or even to just look at them. They were beautiful, but they could never find out about the vampires. If they did, then the school would probably have a meltdown, and everyone-

"Yuuki," a soft voice said behind her.  
>She knew that kind voice better than most everyone's, minus Kaname's. Yes, the kind voice that she had nurtured for four long years, trying to help him cope with his loss and save him from loneliness. She had taken care of him ever since he was attacked by the pureblood Shizuka Hio and his family was murdered. Of course, she hadn't known that he was a vampire until just recently, when he lost control of himself and bit her, devouring her blood until she managed to shove him away. But she didn't like to remember. Yuuki had hurt him that night as well.<p>

It was the voice of the other prefect, Zero Kiryuu.

-

"Yuuki," Zero said quietly behind her. He almost hadn't came over to see her, but figured that talking to her would help him focus on the task at hand. Zero didn't like letting his mind go astray; he usually ended up worrying about his downward spiral into a Level E, and then started feeling sick when the knowledge of what he was and what was happening to him crashed down on him once more. But when he was with Yuuki, he felt as if he could fly. With her by his side, he could do anything or say anything and not have to worry about her hating him. She was always there when he needed her, and she was the light of his world of darkness.

As she turned around, he was struck again by how much affection he had for her. He often didn't let it show, but he loved her more than anything in the world. The way her soft voice always soothed his shattered soul. The way she always held him when he needed somebody to comfort him. He loved how she always listened to him and always knew how to react to his feelings of helplessness and fear. She was his only true friend at the school, an the only one who knew what he was going through.

"Hey, Zero! So you did decide to show up!" Her cheery voice cut through his thoughts, and he straightened up, looking down to meet her beautiful chocolatey eyes.

"Yeah..." He said, but just looked at her until she smiled and took his wrist, forcing him to follow her.

They looped around the campus once more until they found that the night was as peaceful as it was eerie. They both turned back around, and ran along the path until they reached the fountain. Zero knew that Yuuki often went there, but he never really went there himself. He often went back to his dorm and suffered from an attack before going to sleep.

They both sat down on it, and Yuuki took his hand before staring up at him with those fierce eyes of hers. "Are you alright, Zero? You're kind of quiet."

Zero met her gaze, but then looked away, allowing his silver hair to cloud his vision. "I'm fine, Yuuki. I told you before that you don't have to worry about me," he said softly, his lavender purple eyes meeting hers once again.

"I don't have to, Zero. But I choose to. You mean so much to me, and if I were to ever lose you, I'd..."

Zero felt his heart twist in his chest, and raised his free hand to touch it. He knew that Yuuki would care. He knew that his being gone could destroy her. But in the end she would always have her dear Kaname to look out for her. She would then eventually forget about him, as if he were just another friend that she stopped talking to after high school.

His throat clogged up. "You'd have Kaname to look after you, and you would eventually forget about me."

Yuuki's eyes started to tear up, wetness forming at the corners. "I would never forget about you, even if I did have Kaname to help me. But please don't talk about something like that. I'm not going to lose you. You promised to fight back for me so I would never have to kill you. Keep fighting," she whispered.

Zero felt his eyes close more than seeing. "Yuuki...it's unavoidable. I'm going to devolve eventually now that I can't get Shizuka's blood. I know that there are ways to put it off, but in the end, I'm just going to lose control. And when I do..."

Yuuki squeezed Zero's hand hard, making him trail off. He opened his eyes to see that the tears had started to fall down her cheeks. "I won't let that happen to you, Zero. I just won't."

She raised her other hand and pressed it to Zero's pale cheek, stroking a lock of his silver hair back behind his ear. Zero's eyes softened, and he twined his fingers with Yuuki's as she touched him. She knew that doing that helped calm him down, but to him, it was just one more reason that he loved her. She always knew how to make him feel as if he mattered.

Then, suddenly, she dropped her hand from his soft cheek to brush her pretty brown hair behind her head, exposing her neck to him. Zero instantly froze, his eyes frozen to the pulse in her throat. "I'm not going to let you devolve, Zero. So please..."

Zero could feel his breath starting to turn into small pants for air. The sweet scent of her blood flooded the scent glands in his mouth, making it hard for him to concentrate on what she was saying. The pulse that throbbed in her throat rose and fell mesmerizingly, causing Zero's gaze to lock on it longingly. The moist sound that pounded in her throat suddenly expanded until he could hear the blood rushing through all of her veins, all across her body.

Yuuki let go of his hand and made sure that her hair was still tucked back before placing her hands on his shoulders, then she dragged his body forward until his mouth was only inches from her delicious neck.

Zero panted and felt beads of sweat pop up all over his face as he tried to hold on. "Y-Yu...Yuuki...don't do this...to me..." he tried to whisper, but she ignored him and wrapped her arms around his body, digging her fingers into his hard back muscles.

"You're thirsty," she said softly. "So don't resist. I'll be alright, Zero."

Zero took a deep breath of the tainted air before giving into his instincts. His lavender eyes turned a deep scarlet, the eyes of a vampire. He rose his hands and took her shoulders then pushed her down against the fountain. Zero could hear the beating of her heart and the rhythm of her blood speed up, making his mind swim with desire and bloodlust and madness. He threw his legs over either side of her so that he straddled her waist, not caring that his left leg was getting soaked in the fountain, then leaned down and let his mouth hover close to her throat. His moist pink tongue gently flicked out against the spot where he knew that her long jugular vein ran, filled with the delicious, mouthwatering lifeblood.

"Yuuki," he moaned, his voice seductively strained and coarse. "Yuuki, I want...I want it..."

Another tear ran down her cheek. "Yes, Zero. You can have my blood."

Zero let out a small mewl, almost like a hungry kitten, before opening his mouth. His little canine teeth then trembled before they elongated, twice as long as the other teeth in his mouth and sharper than the tip of a knife. Yuuki shivered under the beautiful beast as he, with a final lick with the tip of his tongue, dug the tips of his pure white fangs into her neck.

Instantly, Zero let out another moan and pressed his mouth against her, sucking her blood in small gulps. The blood washed over his tongue in a wave of taste, stimulating his senses with pleasure.

After a few more moments of huffing and sucking, Yuuki's hands pressed up against his hard chest. "Zero, that's enough. I'm starting to feel dizzy..."

Zero stiffened, but obediently relaxed his taut fangs and slid them out. He then pressed his hands to her chest too and knotted the top of her shirt in his big hands.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki," he whispered. He could feel his cheeks growing rosy as he stared at her teary face, then rose a hand and wiped the tears away with a thumb. "I'm a monster," he finally whispered, then leaned up and pressed his bloody lips to her mouth, careful not to split her lips with his nasty fangs.

Yuuki's breath caught, but she didn't pull away from him. Instead, she relaxed as he lay down across her, the lines of their bodies contouring to each other as they continued to kiss. Zero twined his legs with hers and interlaced their fingers as he kissed her deeply, then pulled back slightly and let his tongue run across her lips. Once he was done licking her blood, he lay on her gasping, his head pressed against her chest, listening to her erratic heartbeat.

Eventually, Zero closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you so much, Yuuki."

She was still surprised by what happened, but let go of his hands and constricted her arms around his back. She brushed her lips against his fangs, then carefully ran her tongue over them. When she stopped, she giggled and rose her hands to tangle them in his long, silver hair.

"And I you, Zero Kiryuu."


End file.
